Data storage facilities, such as cloud-based storage services, store customer data on a server which is located at a facility that is remote from the locations of the customer. Customers of data storage facilities demand that their data be stored in a secure manner. Customers also desire assurances that unauthorized people or services are not accessing their data.
This document describes methods and systems that are directed to addressing some of the problems described above, and/or other problems.